Two Can Play That Game
by ParaWolf
Summary: How come the one time in her life's she met a a boy she actually liked, but her best friend liked him to? Both girls want him. Who will he choose? And which one is his soulmate? For Lee coz we loooove you. By Paranormalcy and werewolf235. R&R


**Authors Note: THIS IS REAL LIFE! Basically we got the story idea from at school. There is this boy we really like called Lee. But we both aren't fighting over him. We both agreed on Ebony's sister's quote 'Chicks before dicks' coz we think our friendship is more important. Oh and in the story we are humans... If you were wondering coz of our other fanfic where we are werewolves. XD**

**Paranormalcy- Ebony**

**werewolf235- Devon**

**Together we are ParaWolf. The two most powerful werewolf goddess's in the world. Don't like it? Deal with it. :P **

* * *

><p><strong>Two Can Play That Game<strong>

**Ebony POV**

The first words I heard him say were: 'Is this Mrs Konya's class?'

Devon and I were sitting near the front of the room as usual, and we both looked up when the strange boy came in. When I say strange, I don't mean he was weird, just that he was a stranger.

He was wearing our uniform- which isn't much of uniform, just black jeans with a blue sweatshirt- and he looked like a tame bear, his hair was light blonde and slightly spiked up with gel and he had piercing blue eyes that were slightly slanted.

He was speaking to me, but I blinked at him and didn't reply. I've never really liked or as Devon would say 'really fancied' a boy before and I was just struck dumb.

Under the cover of the desk, Devon nudged me and made a squealy noise in her throat. The noise meant that she thought he was hot. I knew this because I had heard it before.

'Yes, this is her class,' she said to the boy eagerly. 'She'll be here in a minute!' He nodded to that and stared from one to the other of us, slowly, gravely and swallowed. 'Are you coming in this class, then?' she asked him.

'Yeah,' he replied, shrugging and I felt my stomach give this little leap of excitement.

He looked around the class as if looking for somewhere to sit. Most of the boys are lumped near the back because they think they aren't going to get as noticed there, and they weren't taking much noticed of the new boy.

The girls though…

More than a few of the girls were watching him. There was just something about him, you see. Something different. He wasn't like the other boys. He looked like one of those boys you could just cuddle all day long.

'I'll sit here, I reckon,' he told us, and he moved towards an empty seat just in front of us. He sat down, stretched out his legs and began to whistle softly under his breath. I watched him with mild surprise while Devon did this weird eyebrow thing.

Devon nudged me again and made gleeful faces in his direction to indicate that she liked him. This was nothing new either; Devon's always finding boys that she fancies: boys in the streets, when we got skating and actors etc.

I can't understand why she would like those blonde boys from movies or TV programmes. They are the type of people who fancy themselves to much and not other people.

If it comes to that, I don't reckon that boys in real life are much better, they are noisy and rude; always going on about sex and looking you up and down; then sniggering together. Devon and I don't like that.

Devon and I agree on all these sorts of things, and we make each other laugh, too, but we're different in other ways. She calls me a hippy because I'm interested in New Age stuff like star signs, crystals and omens.

She's more of a trendo. She is mad on clothes and whatever band's in at the moment. She loves soaps to and supernatural stuff. Don't get me wrong, I like werewolves, witches and vampires but she lives and breathes them.

A moment or to later Mrs Konya came into class, and because she was in a rush, sat down with the register and started calling it out without looking around the room. She hadn't noticed we had someone new in…

I looked sideways at the new boy, wondering what colour his eyes were and dying to know what his name was, trying to think what he suited. Konnie didn't call out any new names though. She got right to the end of the register when Devon called out, 'Mrs Konya! There's someone else here!'

Konnie sighed under her breath. We were only three weeks into a new term and already our class had been changed twice and four new boys had been brought in from another group.

She looked across, saw the boy and frowned. 'Who are you?' she asked.

I held my breath. I wanted him to have a good name; I didn't want him to be called something fancy or posh or stupid. That would ruin the whole effect he had on me and possibly everybody else.

'My names Lee Redfern,' he answered, and I relaxed, pleased. Lee Redfern, as a name, was near perfect. It was straight, clean and uncomplicated. I printed Lee's name on a new page in my rough book and wrote my own name underneath. I'd do a number check later to see if they matched.

I waited for Konnie to ask him his address and date of birth for the register. I wanted him to be an air sign, same as me- that would mean we went well together. Maybe, though, he'd be a fire sign. That would be ok too; I would mean we complemented each other. Fire and air need each other to survive.

She didn't ask him anything like that though, she just looked impatient. 'And where have you come from?' she snapped.

'Just moved into the area,' he murmured. 'I came to the nearest school.'

'Are you enrolled here?' Konnie continued to quiz him.

He gave a shrug.

Konnie sighed again, more loudly. 'Have your parents enrolled you?' she said impatiently, and I wanted to tell her not to speak to him like that. But that was crazy, right?

'Shouldn't think so,' he muttered and chuckled.

She hesitated for a moment, then the bell went for our first class and she slapped the register shut. 'You'd better go and see Miss Waters, the school secretary,' she suggested. 'Give her your details and get things organised.'

'I'll take you.' Devon spoke loudly over the noise before I could speak. I thought to myself that it was funny she didn't say, _we'll_ take you, when we always did everything together.

'You can go at break,' Konnie told him. 'Just get off to your first lesson now.' She rummaged on her desk. 'I'll find you a timetable.'

We all bundled out of the room and as Devon went by the new boy, she made pouting kissing movements behind his back. I smiled, but I thought to myself that he was worth more than this and that she shouldn't be messing around with him like she did with all the others.

We had science next, a double period, but Lee didn't turn up for it so I don't know where he went. Although there are about twenty five of us in Konnie's class, we don't always have lessons together, and in a big school like ours Lee could have gone into another room or wandered off outside.

At breaktime though, he was in the yard. He was talking to some other guys, Josh and Rich, two boys in our class who have got a bit more going for them than some. When he saw us he waved, then broke away from them and came over.

My stomach scrunched up when Lee waved at me, and when he grinned at me it scrunched again. I put my hand in my pocket and held onto my crystal. It was supposed to bring me inner peace and luck in love, but until then I hadn't had much call for it.

'I was looking for you two,' he flirted with us. 'I've got to go to the secretary's office, haven't I? I've got to be enrolled and registered and date-stamped.'

You _two_, I thought. In class Devon had said she'd take him to the secretary, but he'd been looking for both of us. So that meant he must like me. Did he like me better than Devon though? Suddenly, it became massively important that he did.

Devon gave him one of her flirty smiles. One of those mocking, flirty smiles she always gives to boys she fancies. Then she flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder, she called it 'the ultimate move'. I got angry then. I couldn't do that. I couldn't flip mine and she knew it. Mine was to short.

'Just follow me,' she whispered in his ear, and she was speaking all funny too. Her voice was deeper and huskier. I took a deep breath and clutched my crystal harder. I needed to stay calm…

We went into the school building and towards the secretary's office. The corridor was just wide enough to take the three of us together, with Lee in the middle.

Lee was grinning like mad and looking at me when Devon put her hand on his arm and said something funny and rude to distract him and make him look at her. I thought we were friends? What was going on here?

We let Lee enter without us, but waited outside for him to be polite. I strained to hear what was being said inside but I couldn't hear anything. My hands clenched. I wanted to punch that wall through with my fist.

I shuffled about for another few seconds. I didn't want to leave Devon waiting there without me for him. I turned to her for a second only to notice she was glaring at me.

'He's mine, Ebony,' she threatened. 'You can't take him from me.' Then her voice softened. 'I think I'm in love… When I touched him I just felt these tingles rush through me. We were meant to be!'

I stared dumbfounded at her. Hurt and pissed off, I was about to tell her where she really belonged… when Lee finally appeared. I gulped. Devon gulped. Lee smiled shyly. 'Well, that's done now.' Then he turned to me. 'Thank you, Ebony, right?'

I nodded quickly, gaping. He touched my hand and I felt electrocuted. This boy was the switch and I was the light bulb. Devon glared and tapped his shoulders. 'Um, yeah, thank you to, Devon.' He coughed. 'I better get going… class… umm… yeah.'

Me and Devon raised our eyebrows then let him walk off. Oh dear God. Devon felt shocks; I felt shocks, what did that mean? I was confused.

Devon and I went back to our class, but we both seemed further apart somehow. Maybe that was because we sat as far away from each other in class for once…

How could one boy make this happen?

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be in Devon's point of view. Anyway we hope you all enjoyed. Please review. :)<strong>

**And yes, it is possible to have two soulmates. Lisa Smith proved that. Oh and Lee if you do actually read this, we lovvvvvvve you! Guys, we are completely serious when we say this but... if we get enough reviews then we will hug this boy and tell him how we feel? Deal? And we promise to tell all who reviewed what happened when we did. :O**

**Love Ebony and Devon **

**x**


End file.
